DrabblesOneshots I really need a better title
by Silver Shadow75
Summary: This is going to be a series of drabbles and oneshots. They will be pretty random. Pairings will include ZUTARA!, Taang, and other random pairing mostlikely. 1st one is crap, ignore it. 3rd one, not that great, needs work, ignore it too.
1. Mishearing?

**Okay, here's what's going on. Zuko and Iroh have joined the Gaang, Iroh is teaching Aang firebending, and Zuko and Katara fight everyday. Why? I'll tell you at the end in the A/N! Oh, and Aang doesn't have a crush on Katara anymore, he likes Toph now, but he doesn't show it in this drabble/oneshot thing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

* * *

"Stupid peasant!"

"Pompous prince!"

"Bitch!"

"Bastard!"

They were at it again. Didn't they ever stop arguing?

"I have never heard two people fight as much as these two," said Toph sightlessly watching the firebender and waterbender yell at each other.

"I know! This is the third one today!" Aang agreed.

Sokka stood up suddenly. "I can't take it anymore! I'm going to go hunt for food. I'll be back when these two shut up." The warrior grabbed the nearest weapon and went into the forest.

After ten more minutes of yelling Toph cracked and Zuko and Katara suddenly found themselves encased inside a large, dark earth box. They stopped arguing in shock and heard Toph yell through the stone, "I'll only let you out when you two make up."

* * *

Katara was extremely annoyed. She was stuck in a dark earthen box with a stupid, arrogant, pompous, handsome-

_Handsome? Where did that come from?

* * *

_

Zuko was extremely annoyed. He was stuck in a dirty earth prison with an annoying peasant. He supposed he could knock a wall down with his bending, but then the ceiling would collapse on him and the beautiful waterbender seated next to him.

_Wait a minute, beautiful? Where did that come from?

* * *

_

"Zuko?"

"What?"

"Why do we fight so much?"

"I don't know. Because we hate each other's guts."

"That's what I thought, but then I realized I don't really hate you that much." Zuko was suddenly filled with happiness and hope. He didn't let it show though.

"Why do you even care why we fight?"

"Because Toph said she wouldn't let us out of here until we made up. If we can figure out why we fight so much then we can resolve the issue and get out of this dark place."

"Oh, is someone afraid of the dark?" the prince taunted.

"No," Katara said.

"Then don't complain."

* * *

"Katara?"

"What?"

"Ummm…I don't hate you…I actually, kind of, like you."

"I like you too Zuko."

"No, I mean I like you like you."

"I like you like you too."

Zuko lit a flame in his hand so he could see the waterbender.

"You do?"

"I do." She smiled at him. He smiled back, a little mischievously, and put out the flame in his hand.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon. Sokka was still hunting, Aang was laying next to Toph on Appa's tail, and Iroh, who had stuffed some of the bison's fur in his ears that morning to drown out the sound of his nephew and Katara arguing, was waking up from a long, peaceful nap.

He looked around camp, pulled the fur out of his ears, and asked the Toph and Aang if they had seen Zuko.

"He's in that earth box with Sugar Queen. I guess I should let them out now," Toph replied.

She got off Appa's tail and lowered the walls of the prison. Aang came up next to her. They both stared (well, Aang stared, Toph just looked in their general direction, but she could see what was going on with her bending) at the pair of benders who seemed to have no idea that they were free.

"I thought you told them they couldn't come out until they made _up._"

Toph shrugged. "Maybe they misheard me."

* * *

**A/N: I don't think this drabble thingy is incredible but whatever. Zuko and Katara fight because they are hiding their feelings for each other from each other and themselves. Those of you who are waiting for the next chapter in _Cousins_, sorry I haven't updated yet, I'm working on it, but I have school and stuff, so I don't have that much time to do it in. Please review!**


	2. Maybe

She felt really crappy. She was tired, her back was sore and stiff because she had slept on a rock, and it was cloudy. It wasn't raining, it wasn't sunny, it was just cloudy, which she found depressing. And on top of that, everything seemed to be going wrong for her that day, and it wasn't even noon.

Now, she was _trying_ to make lunch, but the stupid fire wouldn't light. She threw down the flint and let out a cry of frustration.

Just as she was about to burst into angry frustrated tears, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her and pulled her close.

"What's wrong, Katara?" said a gentle voice.

"Well, my back is stiff and sore, and I'm tired, and…and…I just feel crappy!"

"I might be able to help with your back," the voice said softly in her ear. "Turn around."

She did and looked into Zuko's golden eyes.

"Now what?"

"You stand there and I heat your back to make the stiffness go away." She smiled up at him and leaned against his muscular chest as he warmed his hands and rubbed her back.

"That feels really good," Katara looked into her beau's eyes. "Thanks Zuko."

He kissed her lightly on the lips and said, "Any time."

Katara smiled and thought that maybe, just maybe, this day wouldn't be so bad after all.


	3. Random

**A/N: Ok, here's another drabble. This one was inspired by a scene in a play I saw once.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA. If I did, Katara and Zuko would already be together.

* * *

**

It was completely random; out of the blue you could say. They were yelling at each other (about what, Katara was too dazed remember) when he grabbed her face and kissed her.

The kiss lasted about three seconds before Zuko realized what he had just done and jumped back. Both of them just stood there in shock for a second before the young prince turned and ran straight into the woods.

Katara leaned against a tree and slowly sank down onto the ground. She was completely shocked, but at the same time, she was happy, no _ecstatic,_ about what had just happened.

She hadn't realized until just then that she harbored any feelings for him and decided that when she saw Zuko again, she would have to return his kiss…

* * *

**A/N: I don't really like the end that much. I couldn't think of a better one though, so oh well.**

**You guys really need to review. One reviewer (thank you Xannija!) and that saddens me because this drabble series has over one hundred hits so far. So please review (explecially the people who have me on alert. (You know who you are.)). **

**Thank you!**


End file.
